Untitled (so far)
by SabrinaYutsuki
Summary: What if Ruriko's reason for opening the Gate of Genocide was far deeper and graver than that of the series? How will her comrades (most especially Shun) get her out of her misery?
1. Default Chapter

Gate

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

-Untitled- 

PROLOGUE: The sleepyhead next door

By: Yutsuki/Sabrina 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first gatekeeper fic!!! Being a great fan of this series and of Ruriko (and Kageyama ^^) I decided to make this fic. It's a sort of "What if?" fanfic set in the middle of the series... What if Ruriko's reason for opening the Gate of Genocide was far deeper and graver than that of the series? How will her comrades (most especially Shun) get her out of her misery? Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome but I'm not quite happy about receiving flames o_0 So anyway, have fun! ^_^ This fic is set when Kageyama offers her the flowers. I didn't memorize their dialogues so it's probably not exactly the same. :p **BTW**, _[ ] means thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMERS/BLAH BLAH: I don't own Gatekeepers. Don't sue me please! No infringement intended!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"My hand is lonely for your clasping, dear; My ear is tired waiting for your call. I want your strength to help, your laugh to cheer; Heart soul and senses need you, one and all… As much as love asks love, does thought ask thought. Life is so short, so fast the lone hours fly, We ought to be together, you and I." - Excerpts from the poem of Henry Alford ("You And I")

Ruriko can only stare at the charming man in front of her. His amber eyes were captivating and his smile... almost too irresistible... What completed his whole presence was the pot of bright red flowers that was intended for her... 

"I was hoping you'd join our Society for Political Thought.... You're pretty, responsible, smart... You have the qualities that all of us would want to have... You're like our model student." Ruriko couldn't help but blush at the adulation that she has just received. She has heard that from others before but it seems that blushing was always her immediate reaction after hearing those kinds of flattery. 

Kageyama, with his sly grin and his piercing red eyes, opened his mouth again. "I was hoping we'd walk together to school today..." "Oh… ano... eto... I can't... I have to wake up the sleepy head next door..." "I see. You like Shun more than you do me." Ruriko's russet eyes grew larger and gasped loudly, negating what Kageyama just said. His smile still retained in his pale face, "I'll be seeing you then..." And as he walks off, he turns his head back again, "but I won't lose to him next time."

Ruriko's memory has always been quite sharp… So sharp that she remembered almost every gesture and word Kageyama had expressed a few days ago. But then again, maybe it's just because her encounter with Kageyama had caught her off-guard… Or maybe Kageyama was simply too suave to simply forget what he does and says… Whatever the reason may be, the whole conversation had been clearly recorded in Ruriko's mind. 

But then, just as it was so "permanently" placed in her memory bank, she quickly forgot all that with the thought of the "sleepyhead next door". Somehow she felt like it was time to tell him how she really felt… The whole plight of Ms. Ochiai with her would-be husband triggered intense emotions among some of the gatekeepers. While Specs and Bancho were so caught up with knowing who the secretary really loves, Kaoru leaped at the opportunity to announce to Ukiya her feelings toward him much to the surprise of Ruriko and the others. With all these words and actions going on, the first ever gatekeeper finally found significance and much truth in her and Kaoru's advice to the school nurse.

That day, on their way back home from a trite school day, Ruriko decided to ask Shun out (in a more subtle way that is). "Ano, Ukiya-kun?", Ruriko nervously started. Shun had a questioned look on her face, "Hm?" "Do you… um… want to go to the mall first with me before we head home?" Ruriko ended with a distinct pink tinge on her cheeks. "A gomen, Rurippe. I can't today. I… um… have to do something at home… Why not tomorrow then?" The longhaired girl frowned slightly but immediately wiped that with a smile, not wanting to destroy her façade. "Okay, maybe tomorrow then?" "Hai… So… um… You won't go to the mall anymore today?" Ruriko nodded. "Yes. I guess I'll just help my mother cook our supper." "Okay then Rurippe! Ja!" The captain of the gatekeepers immediately ran inside her house, leaving Ruriko astonished. [I wonder why he's in a great rush to go home…] 

Somewhere near the vicinity is a figure of a boy looking at them with an insidious smirk, followed by a mad laughter. [Perfect timing…]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! That's the end of the prologue! Email me at [sab_shob@yahoo.com][1] and please visit my site (Anime Cosmos) at [www.envy.nu/genroutasuki/anime.html][2]Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:sab_shob@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/genroutasuki/anime.html



	2. The Demented Shadow

Gate1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

-Untitled- (PURPOSE)

CHAPTER 1: The demented shadow

By: Yutsuki/Sabrina 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first gatekeeper fic!!! Being a great fan of this series and of Ruriko (and Kageyama ^^) I decided to make this fic. It's a sort of "What if?" fanfic set in the middle of the series... What if Ruriko's reason for opening the Gate of Genocide was far deeper and graver than that of the series? How will her comrades (most especially Shun) get her out of her misery? Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome but I'm not quite happy about receiving flames o_0 So anyway, have fun! ^_^ **BTW**, _[ ] means thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMERS/BLAH BLAH: I don't own Gatekeepers. Don't sue me please! No infringement intended!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT SHUN'S HOUSE:

Ukiya-taicho heaved a breath of relief. He gazes at the big teddy bear and smiles proudly. [All it needs now is a yellow ribbon on its head... Better go to the mall and look for one...] He sighs. [I hope Rurippe didn't suspect anything. This is one surprise I hope she'll never forget.]

[I'm sure about that, Ukiya Shun.] The same figure that was laughing grinned and disappeared in a flash. [Now to head to Mr. Ikusawa's factory…]

AT RURIKO'S HOUSE:

Ruriko plopped on her bed and sighed. Her eyes caught sight of the green dinosaur and she suddenly had a vision of the masked miracle in her younger years. [Ukiya-kun. You've always been there for me.] Realizing that thinking about him will do her no good, she decided to go downstairs and check up on her mother. 

"Mother! Are you doing fine there with your cooking there? Do you want me to help you with the dishes?" "Oh thank you dear. Here please wash these plates for me. We're having Sukiyaki today." "Oh", Ruriko smiled, grabbed a sponge and started to scrub the grease out of the dishes. "Oh, mother? Will father be home in time for dinner today?" "Yes. He said he will." "Okay. That's great." Both of them smile at each other and got back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE…

[So this is where Ruriko's father works…] The boy looks at his watch. [Perfect. It's time for the workers to leave.] He puts on his shades and leans on a wall as he sees the workers smiling as they left the factory. "Hmph. Bugs. They smile and laugh with their fellow employees but they return to their homes and realize that their lives are so messed up and forget all about happiness. Then they return the next day, wearing their usual mask, grinning with all their strength not knowing that everyone of them was actually so frustrated already with their f***ed up life." With the last worker leaving, the boy grabbed something from his pocket looking a lot like a band-aid. He places the adhesive side on his nose, grins, and walks up to the only lit room left: Mr. Ikusawa's office. 

Outside you could see the sudden shutting off of all lights as the shadow of the boy moved in… Then a loud bang is heard and a shrill cackle echoes through the empty factory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Otosan's late again", Ruriko said as her burnished eyes gazed at the sukiyaki that was no longer a steaming hot pot of beef. Mrs. Ikusawa sighed. "I guess he had more work to do than he would have expected. He's a very busy man. He reminds me of you actually." The mother picked up the dishes and headed for the kitchen. Ruriko followed with the remaining dishes.

Suddenly, a phone call. "Is this Ikusawa's residence?" "Hai." "I'm afraid I have some bad news… Your husband… He's in the hospital right now… He was shot but…" The woman couldn't even end the phone call. The details to the incident didn't matter anymore. All that did was the fact that her spouse was lying down on a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask on his mouth and probably even a needle punctured deep down his arm with dextrose flowing into it… That vision was enough to give her the jitters and send her rushing straight to the sanitarium. "Ruriko-chan! Dress up quickly! We're going to the hospital right now." Ruriko's big round eyes shivered in shock just like always during situations like this. She quickly ran upstairs, adrenaline greatly pumping into her every vessel and nerve. [Otosan. Is that why you were late today? Please be all right…], Ruriko was deeply drowning in her worries for her father as she hysterically grabbed the first shirt and skirt she could find. She had always respected her father greatly and loved him. He was like her role model and just like her mother said, they were greatly alike in terms of the weight of their responsibilities and their abilities to carry them all out. In no time at all, Ruriko ran down the stairs to the car, where her mother was already sitting. In no time, the car disappeared and only a great puff of smoke could be seen in front of the Ikusawa's residence.

The conversation in the car was kept to a low minimum. Only the mother's occasional updates on how near they were to the hospital and the whirring of the engine and air conditioner was heard. Before long, the car stopped in front of the hospital's front gate and they quickly stepped out and rushed to reception. "Sumimasen! Where is Mr. Ikusawa's room?" The nurse browsed through the logbook with her finger and discontinued abruptly upon reading those exact words. "It's in Room 205. One floor up and at the far right." "Arigato Gozaimashita." The mother and child quickly rushed to the staircase realizing that the wait for the elevator would be too long. Before long, they read the exact three-digit number combination on the door and quietly but hastily opened the door.

"Otosan!" Ruriko gasped, seeing his state on the bed. He was feeling pain. You could see it in his eyes. Luckily, his heart rate was close to normal, just a little faster. The nurse softly left the room upon telling them not to worry and that "the bullet didn't hit any important regions of the body." This gave a short relief to the two ladies but the fact that he was still shot left them slightly agitated.

Both of them walked closely to the sleeping figure. There was a fresh, clean bandage wrapped neatly near his arm and his eyes were at peace. Soon enough, he struggled to open his eyes and saw the beautiful woman that he had married. He smiled and looked at the girl beside her, someone he had always treasured. "Gomen, I was late for dinner and I didn't keep my promise." "Now, now there. You shouldn't be talking at all, dear." "No. I'm okay. It would take more than that to get me tired. Being shot wasn't as exhausting as dealing with my colleagues." The family laughed a bit. 

Ruriko's curiosity got the better of her. Knowing that he was safe made her feel calmer but the fact that someone would be cruel enough to do that still had some great effect to her nerves. She was certain that her mother felt the same way. "Ano, otosan? Do you know who did it?" The mother had a look of concern and a slight hint of curiosity, too. 

Mr. Ikusawa closed his eyes and started to recall all that had happened…

[I was working… then a click. Then darkness. I couldn't see anything all except for that distinct feature on his nose… And then that deafening sound of his laughter…] The father of the family opened his eyes, now clearly knowing what had happened a few hours ago. "It… It was very dark so all I could see was the distinct feature on his nose…" Ruriko and her mother had a confused look and urged him to go on. "The feature was… a bandage. The boy had a bandage on his nose…"   
  
Ruriko was held aghast at the recent revelation. She recalled someone saying that he was busy and everything made sense. "U… Ukiya… kun… you wouldn't… would you?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Email me at [sab_shob@yahoo.com][1]. Go to Anime Cosmos: [http://www.envy.nu/genroutasuki/anime.html][2] I Hope the plot's getting more exciting now. ^_^ Anywayz, please review my fic! Bye! - Sabrina/Yutsuki :)

   [1]: mailto:sab_shob@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/genroutasuki/anime.html



	3. The struggling sniveler

Gatekeeper2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

-Untitled- 

Chapter 2: The struggling sniveler

By: Yutsuki/Sabrina 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first gatekeeper fic!!! Being a great fan of this series and of Ruriko (and Kageyama ^^) I decided to make this fic. It's a sort of "What if?" fanfic set in the middle of the series... What if Ruriko's reason for opening the Gate of Genocide was far deeper and graver than that of the series? How will her comrades (most especially Shun) get her out of her misery? Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome but I'm not quite happy about receiving flames o_0 So anyway, have fun! ^_^ **BTW**, _[ ] means thought._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMERS/BLAH BLAH: I don't own Gatekeepers. Don't sue me please! No infringement intended!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruriko-chan… Daijobu desu? You look very frightened…" Ruriko immediately snapped out of her train of thoughts and managed to make a weak smile. "I'm okay mother, don't worry". "Well, if you say so Ruriko-chan. But visiting hours are almost over so we better go home now." Mrs. Mieko Ikusawa planted a kiss on her husband's cheek and with a look of sheer concern, she said, "You get some rest. The sooner you get well, the better…" "Yes. She's right father. You have to be out of this hospital in time for Christmas!" This time, her smile seemed more genuine as she decided to thank the heavens above for the fact that he wasn't extremely hurt to the point that he needed to be in an Intensive Care Room. Ruriko shook her head, dismissing the vision of her father getting a major operation with all the surgeons crowding around him with scalpels and blood on their surgical gloves. Little did she notice the slight frowns of the couple upon hearing her words.

The mother and daughter left the room and with a soft click of the door, they headed towards their red BMW car and drove off. 

There was a solemn atmosphere as they entered the car. Ruriko's head was tilted sideways as she gazed intently at the zooming view before her. Her mind was lost in a deep trance yet ironically, she wasn't thinking of anything. Everything that had happened left her dazed and confused. She wanted to doubt Ukiya's involvement in this mishap yet the facts seem to be directly pointing towards him. Her mother's bronze eyes occasionally glanced at Ruriko with a worried look. Although she was quite saddened about her husband's predicament at the moment, she was still in a good spirit knowing that he had no grave injury whatsoever. Hoping to at least break the deafening silence inside the automobile, she turned on the radio and again focused on her driving. 

"Ano, okasan?" Ruriko finally turned to look at her. "Yes, dear?" the mother asked without leaving her attention to the road up ahead. "When will otosan be out of the hospital?" "It depends on how fast he recuperates. However, since he's been in a lot of stress lately, with his long hours working in the office, it might take a week or two for him to be out of the hospital." Ruriko's eyes widened in shock, "Nani?! But I thought the bullet didn't hit any important part of his body! How come he has to stay that long? I can't believe he's going to spend Christmas in the hospital!!!" The mother sighed. "Yes. It is quite true that his injury wasn't that critical but it's his fatigue that they're worried about. If he leaves the hospital without full recovery and go back to his daily routine of work, there might be a possibility of a traumatic effect on his brain…" Ruriko's mother bit her lower lip. She agreed with her daughter when she said that that was a long time to be staying in a hospital. In truth, all the words she said earlier was just the mimicry of what the nurse said. But, she didn't want her child to know that. Somehow, she had to be strong and be more optimistic about the whole situation. Otherwise, it's going to be a dreadful Christmas season…

The silence overcame the remaining part of the trip. The radio's effort of trying to overwhelm the solitude was in vain. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the Ikusawa residence, Ruriko walked upstairs as quietly and as sadly as a man would, during a wake. The mother went back to her business of washing the remaining dishes, deep in thought. [God, help me to be strong… for Ruriko and for the holidays…] At that, tears fell down and the discreet sound of the drops falling down the sink filled the kitchen with an aura of melancholy.

Ruriko lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, her father's words never ceasing to ring in her ears: _The feature was… a bandage. The boy had a bandage on his nose…_She imagined Ukiya with an evil smile plastered on his face, laughing like a ravinglunatic, eyes with pleasure as he sees his prey's blood. The horrible visions and the ringing in her ears were torture for the girl. It was like a broken record, playing then rewinding then playing again, over and over and over. Ruriko fought the urge to cry… "I'm not going to cry… I don't want to be a sniveler anymore…" Ruriko kept repeating these words softly, hoping to forget the description of the boy who shot her father. Her eyes roamed around only to see the green dinosaur at the top of her small cabinet. With that, all her efforts of stifling her tears were futile as she cried herself to sleep. "Ukiya-kun… why? I thought you were my… masked miracle…" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Ukiya-kun laughed evilly, holding a gun in his hand. He went inside Mr. Tetsuo Ikusawa's office, the sadistic grin still fixed on his face. And then the loud "Bang!" then blood. Crimson hue, dripping. And then a hand, a finger dipping it on the blood, laughing… relishing the fear on his victim's face. "This time, I'm not gonna kill you... I just want to see the reaction on your family's solemn faces as they spend their Christmas... without you... But rest assured I'm coming back to see you die... for good. And I'm going to see the look on Rurippe's face and make her see how it is to lose someone you love. She's gonna cry and I will enjoy her grief." Ruriko stood before him, his hands and shirt now smeared in blood. Her rust-colored eyes shuddered… her whole body was shivering… tears were streaming down her face. "Oh and there's the sniveler now! Go on, you sniveler! Cry until your tears run dry! I knew that you were still just the kid I knew before, crying whenever the slightest of things went wrong. You're a weakling. You're just a…" "Stop it! No! I don't want to hear this anymoooorrre!!!!", Ruriko said, closing her ears tight.

Ruriko woke up from her nightmare. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Her eyes were wet. "I don't want to be a sniveler… anymore… I want to change… I want to be stronger…" Wiping her eyes dry as furiously as she could, she looked at her clock. She woke up an hour earlier. She opened the drapery only a little bit, to make sure Ukiya wasn't awake yet. It was still dark outside. The sun had barely risen to create a deluge of warmth. She opened the curtains and windows fully this time with the assurance that he was sleeping. The bitter wind pinched her cheeks and sent a stingy feeling up her spine. She closed them again hoping to regain the warmth of her room. 

Strangely enough, the heat didn't return. It just got chillier. Then, a familiar voice cried out to her with the blizzard surrounding her kimono. "Do not cry… Believe in him…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRANSLATIONS:

Daijobu desu? - Are you okay?

Nani? - What?

Okay! That's the end of chapter 2! Email me at [sab_shob@yahoo.com][1] and please visit my site (Anime Cosmos) at [www.envy.nu/genroutasuki/anime.html][2] Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:sab_shob@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/genroutasuki/anime.html



End file.
